A Fire within Ice
by Pythagorean Python
Summary: Rin has an abusive husband that beats her 24/7, then she meets Sesshoumaru, her youkai secret lover who ends her suffering and conflict.


**__**

A Fire within Ice

Title: "A fire within Ice" by Pythagorean Python  
**Summary: **Rin has an abusive husband that beats her 24/7, she meets Sesshoumaru, her youkai secret lover who ends her suffering and conflict.  
**Elements:** Romance/Drama  
**Rating:** R to NC-17  
**Status:** Incomplete; Prologue 

**__**

Prologue

Warmth breathed against one of her ears, the only warning before she was embraced from behind. The warmth of the breathing and the masculine body pressed against her back was pleasant. Sesshoumaru's light kisses moved along her jaw and neck, making her turn his head to give the other better access. Rin could feel Sesshoumaru's lips find a resting place where her shoulder and neck met. 

"Something worries you" Sesshoumaru breathed in her ear

"I always feel so lonely when I awake." Rin muttered, her fingers entwining with Sesshoumaru. She felt a natural calm flood her soul, the same calm that always filled her when he was there.

A tear threatened to fall from Rin's face. Rolling down his cheek, hanging along the edge of his jaw. Sesshoumaru's gentle hand had came up to dry the tear. Momentarily rubbing affectionately against her cheek before dropping back down to clasp her hand again. Sesshoumaru's lips pressed against Rin's neck, above the beating rhythm in his veins. "Shhhh....... does these tears not mean your happy?" Sesshoumaru smiled gently 

Rin could only feel a wide smile on her neck. "I could always sense a beautiful soul within you, one that always deserved love." Sesshoumaru grinned

"Rin......" Sesshoumaru's voice took on a dreamy note. Sesshoumaru's slender fingers slid their way up Shinji's shirt causing him to tremble with pleasure. His fingers caressed the tender flesh of Rin's injured ribs. A moan escaped Rin's lips and Sesshoumaru grinned. "Let me make love to you" Sesshoumaru whispered into Shinji's ear. Rin's eyes lit up with alarm when Kaworu's hand touched his manhood. "I want you so bad" Sesshoumaru said passionately. Rin's hands slid through Kaworu's grayish hair while he gave in to his demand. "Let me ease your sorrow and pain....Rin" Sesshoumaru breathed as he kissed Rin deeply.

Rin tenderly inhaled the deep aroma of Sesshoumaru's masculine body as his lips pressed against one of her ears. "I am deeply remorseful of your painful wounds" Sesshoumaru whispered deeply into Rin's ear. "But it seems that your heart was wounded even more". Rin clung to Sesshoumaru, to each sensation and each word, feeling vexation rather than frustration as it all slid away despite her best efforts to keep it in her memory.

He was falling from paradise, he knew it, but with Sesshoumaru smiling at her it just didn't seem to matter all that much. At once, the piercing pain in her ribs subsided, ebbed away to nothing, as if Sesshoumaru's gentle touch had drawn it out of her body. Sesshoumaru mumbled, his fingers entwining with Rin's.

"You are my paradise, Rin", and your life is the most precious thing in my care. I would make you happy if you let me return it." Rin kissed him, and kissed him again, tiny playful nips, blushing as she reeled back, keeping a hold on Sesshoumaru's shoulder so that she wouldn't fall. She finally met Sesshoumaru's eyes, golden eyes gleaming with an ever-present affection, the youkai's head tipped mischievously to one side. Rin blushed, she couldn't help it, and knew the handsome youkai was intentionally making her flustered, enjoying the way she fidgeted.

The light sculpted Rin's bare chest, bandages and bed sheets draped around her waist, all of it softly, a marble that would be comforting to touch, and brushed her hair with a breath of light that was certainly other than natural. The flagrant passion of Sesshoumaru's soft caressing strokes sent her into a state of caution. Rin kissed Sesshoumaru long and deeply filled with an deep ardor. Sesshoumaru stared into Rin's eyes, his mouth filled with her's. Rin suddenly broke the kiss, startling Sesshoumaru. "What's wrong, Rin-kun?" Sesshoumaru said dreamily. Rin turned her head away from Sesshoumaru's piercing cat-slit eyes.


End file.
